Unusual Circumstances
by sephie666
Summary: Alice has moments in Wonderland that the authors didn't put in the stories. . .I started with A Taste, but I expanded on the idea of one-shots.
1. A Taste

**Ello all, it's almost Halloween! Tis my fav holiday! Only at this time can you go to your neighbors house and solicitate free candy, without them calling the cops. Anyhoo, hope ya enjoys this R&R! **

Alice's POV

I fell to the ground with two small boys suction cupped to my midsection. Dee and Dum were giggling as I groaned under their weight. Both of their axes lay where they had fallen. And all of my books were on the ground amongst them.

"Yay! Onee-san came to visit us!", Dee yelled gleefully. Dum raised a hand and they high-fived while still smothering me.

"Yes and if I'm paralyzed I won't be able to do it again", I hinted, gasping. At once the weight disappeared and two sets of arms pulled me to my feet.

Dee started apologizing, "Sorry Onee-san, we were just happy since you came-".

"Yeah, since you're always with Boris or the Clockmaker, we never get to see you", Dum finished. I blushed, covering it by picking my books up, and making my hair hide my face.

"I don't spend all my time with them", I argued sheepishly. In reality I just didn't come here because Blood tended to get violent during my visits. Both twins shook their heads.

"Yes you do", Dum started.

"But you're here now so what do you want to do?", Dee asked. They gave each other a evil look, then turning back to me with innocent eyes that I could see through like glass.

"Oh no, I'm just here to return some books", I backed away from them and gestured to the books in my hands. They pouted.

"But Onee-san hasn't played a game with us in so long", Dum whined. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, how bout I get done putting these back and I'll play tag with you two", I offered. Immediately their eyes light up with happiness. They started jumping up and down.

"Yay! We're so gonna beat onee-san, we know all the best hiding places. . .", they went on to discussing the rules and places off-limits.

"Okay, I'm gonna just go and return these alright?", I said, interrupting them. They looked up and nodded.

"Okay, don't be too long", Dee said.

I went through the gate and entered the giant doors into the mansion. In all the time that I had been in Wonderland, I'd never found all the hallways in the place and even now it seemed easy to get lost in. Plus the fact that usually Elliot or the twins guided me through the place.

Fortunately there were servants carrying paperwork and other things that were happy to give me directions to the library.

After a kind girl carrying some clothes pointed me down the hall to the left I walked into the familiar room. Only to find that a certain Hatter was there.

Blood was writing on some paper work with a steaming cup of tea next to him. His coat, tie and hat hung on the clothes rack by the door.

Immediately he looked up at my entrance. Glancing me up and down he smirked.

"And to what reason do I owe the pleasure of seeing you here?", he asked. I easily brushed off the compliment, I'd gotten used to Blood's attempts at mind-games. I held up the books.

"Just returning these and looking up a few", I said, a hint of carelessness to my voice that made his blue/green eyes sharpen. His smirk held steady though.

"As you wish", he gestured to the many rows of books. I nodded in thanks and started putting the various books back in their place.

The entire time we were silent, up until the time I started to leave, I had a feeling the twins would start to get impatient.

"Hmm, an entire half an hour with a man and you haven't even made a move, you're starting to disappoint me Alice", Blood said snidely, which made me whip around from the door to face him.

"Maybe it's because of the man I'm in the room with", I muttered nastily. His smirk only grew at seeing me flustered and angry. With a hmpf I turned and ran into the coat rack. I tried to steady it, but it fell with me under it.

I fell with the clothes on me and the rack pinning me to the floor. Blood dashed up and ran over.

"Alice! Are you alright?", he asked. I was pushing against the heavy piece of furniture on me and gave him a look at the stupid question.

"No, I'm perfectly dandy, this thing is just suffocating me", I told him sarcastically. He growled at me, but bent down.

He pulled the rack off me, which left me on the ground with his hat sitting lopsided on my head, and the rest of the clothes on my shoulders. A grin appeared on his face.

"Well well, I have to say that you look rather nice with my hat", he grinned. It was my turn to growl as I grabbed the hat off my head and yelped in pain. One of the roses's thorns had pricked me and now was bleeding.

Automatically my hand went up to my mouth for me to suck on the wound, but a hand caught mine. I froze and slowly looked up at Blood.

He was cocking his head at the small wound. Then he grinned again as he looked at my eyes, gauging my reaction as he brought my hand up to his mouth.

In astonishment I watched him lick up the few drops of blood that had escaped my skin. He lifted his lips and grinned again at me.

"Hmm, you're sweet, even on the inside", he said quietly, then he slowly brought a hand up to my cheek and started brushing pieces of hair from it. His fingers left heated traces across my face.

I was frozen at the gentle action, the memory of him strangling me fresh in my mind. Then I felt his hand get ridged as he brought his face closer to mine.

"I wonder how your lips will taste", he murmured seductively as he stopped with his lips a breath away from mine. That's when I got something of my mind back and I opened my mouth to answer smartly.

He lunged forward and kissed me hard, his lips against mine.

And that's when the door decided to open.

"Boss the twins are at it aga-Argh!", Elliot's voice came from the entrance. I knew how this must have looked, Blood was nearly laying on me and I still had some of his clothes on me.

"I'm so sorry", Elliot was pulling a hand through his hair and blushing hard. Blood pulled on a cold demeanor.

"Elliot what could possibly be so important?", he said with gritted teeth. I got up and put the clothes on the ground next to the fallen rack.

"The twins started playing tag with the servants, only their blowing up whoever gets tagged", Elliot rushed out. I sighed.

"It's my fault", I said, "I told them that I would play with them after I got done putting the books back", I explained.

Elliot nodded, "Well then could you please do something, they're gonna kill the entire staff at this rate". I nodded, wanting to get out of this awkward situation as soon as possible. Elliot walked out quickly and I was right behind him.

I rushed out, only to hear Blood say something before I went out the door.

"Until next time Alice".

**Just a weird idea I had pondering about some of the stories that have been written.**


	2. Cat's Drug

**Okay so yeah, I decided to grow out the Blood one-shot into a bund of them. R and R.**

Alice came out of the pet store with a wide grin on her face as she held the freshly wrapped gift in her hands. Bright purple with pink ribbon on it, it was perfect for the Park cat.

It was a cruel joke on Boris, she knew it was, but it was way too good to pass up. She'd gotten the idea from watching her own cat, Dinah, playing with the exact thing in the box and the results were hilarious.

"Onee-san", two synchronized voices shouted from her left. The twins came out of the village's weapons shop with suspiciously wrapped weapons and ran over to the beloved foreigner.

"What's that in your hands?", Dum asked as they got closer to the girl.

"Yeah, is it a present for someone?", both of them grew innocent smiles as Dee asked his question. Alice laughed at their attempt to look angelic.

"Yeah, it's a present for someone, more of a trick", she giggled, "But it's not for you two", she said smartly at the troublesome children. The twins dropped their innocent look and got devious twinkles in their eyes at the word 'trick'. Their idea of a trick was playing Duck, Duck, Goose, the goose of course blowing up if a new person wasn't picked in time. They smiled and looked at the young lady in excitement.

"Then who exactly is it for", Dee demanded, giving the gift a look-over.

Alice shrugged with no real emotion, "Just Boris".

The twins looked at each other and high-fived.

"Hehe, the cat's gonna get pranked by onee-san, can we come and watch", the outsider considered it and nodded.

"I don't see why, just don't tell him it's a prank, got it?", both of them pinky sweared and the trio made their way to the Amusement Park.

Once through the three gates they were bombarded with Gowland's presence. The park owner was trying to get the park's workcrew to build a new wacky ride when he saw the trio walk past. He shouted at them to get their attention.

"Hey you guys, fancy seeing you here", he welcomed them, offering to play a song, which they refused.

"Then why did you guys come here, if it's not to hear my musical expertise?", he asked sadly, putting the violin back in his yellow jacket. Alice brought the pink and purple wrapped gift into his sight and he looked at it with interest.

"It's a gift for Boris", she explained, "Actually, do you know where he is?". She looked around at the people around her and saw that it would've taken a while if they were to look for the cat on their own.

Gowland nodded helpfully and walked over to one of the weird park attendants. Alice and the twins waited patiently as Gowland finally smiled at the strangely dressed person and walked back over.

"He told me that the stray was working a cotton candy machine near the Ferris Wheel, it's this way", he led them to a stand in front of the famous wheel. It was blue and the smell of cotton candy surrounded the entire area around it.

A familiar pink-haired person was handing the cotton candy swirls out to children. Alice smiled at the scene, Boris was definitely good with children. As he caught sight of them, Boris waved to the group as they got closer.

"Hey you guys! What are you doing here today? If I'd known you were coming, I would've skipped work", he said with his usual cheerfulness. Gowland grumbled behind her, but Alice giggled at the statement anyway.

"Sorry, but it was sort of a sudden visit, I thought you'd like this", she gave him the present and Boris grinned at the brightly colored package.

"Aw, you didn't have to get me anything Alice", he told her, though his fingers were twitching with excitement as he tore the paper off. The twins were waiting on baited breath as the feline opened the long-awaited package. He opened one of the flaps on the box and his face blanked out as the smell of the gift hit him. His mouth dropped and his eyes dilated as the effects started to happen.

Alice started giggling madly as the rest of the group were craning their necks to see what exactly the outsider had gotten the Cat.

Boris stuck a hand into the box and pulled out a small bag with the label CAT NIP on it. All at once the Chesire Cat lost it behind the cotton candy stand's counter. He threw it into the air and started to bat at it wildly, resulting in him dropping it. He dove at the small bag, hitting the many machines and pouring the sugary pink and blue colored mixture over himself as he tried to grab the stuffed object.

Gowland and the twins were roaring and Alice was trying to get a hold of herself, seeing how Boris was getting into trouble. The crowd in line for the cotton candy was watching their master's comic actions and their other master's laughter, clueless on what was happening.

All of a sudden all the crashing behind the counter stopped and the four conspirators looked over it and saw the funniest part of the whole thing.

Boris was laying on the ground on his side, in the corner, rubbing his face with the bag of cat-nip, completely covered in cotton candy mix, and purring with a dazed look on his face. His tail, ears and nose were twitching like mad. Cautiously he looked up at them.

Alice attempted to talk to him, "Bo-Boris, are you al-alright?", she asked before dissolving into laughter. Boris sat up, the cat nip still in his face, and started to sway.

"Yeah, I think so, what is this stuff?", he purred against the bag. Gowland hopped over the counter and pulled the poor cat to his feet, trying to maneuver around him without getting any of the sticky mess on his own clothes.

"That was certainly worth the laughter, but I think you need a bath", the cat slumped against the musician, still clutching the bag. Gowland looked at Alice with a questioning look. Alice shook her head.

"It's cat nip, it causes a cat to get dizzy after a few sniffs", she giggled. Gowland nodded with a knowledgeable look and led Boris around to the foreigner. Grabbing the bag out of the cat's hand, he deposited Boris's arm on Alice's shoulder.

"Since you gave him the stuff, you get to lead him to his room, while I help the attendants clean this place up", he looked at the broken cotton candy machine on the floor and turned back at Alice.

"Though I have to say, when you want to prank someone, you definitely cause damage", he raised his eye-brows. Alice sighed, though ready to do what she had to in return for causing the chaos and started to drag the dizzy feline to his room, Boris was protesting weakly, wanting the cat-nip back. The twins looked at each other amused, the only two left at the stand and walked away from the place still laughing like the children they were.

In Boris's Room

Alice led the cat into his room and he sat down on the floor in the middle of the room,not wanting to get the cotton-candy stuff on his bed.

"Seriously Alice, that was really weird", Boris rubbed his temples, the after-effects of the nip was leaving him with a tremendous headache. Alice grimaced at her friend's discomfort, though still congradulating herself at the great prank.

"I'm sorry Boris, I didn't know it would do that to you, it usually just makes Dinah a little sleepy", she tried to defend her actions. Boris laughed a fake laugh and looked at her.

"Yeah, I was definitely sleepy", he said sarcastically, "And dizzy, freaked out, almost like I was drunk, but that stuff is way more powerful than any alcohol I've tasted". He shook his head and looked sharply back at the girl, a smile playing on his lips.

"You now what this means right Alice?", he stood up and walked over to Alice with a feline saunter, "I get to get to prank you know", he leapt at her and they both fell onto the bed.

Alice's eyes were wide as Boris started licking at her neck.

"B-Boris, I don't think the effects of the nip wore off yet", she whispered, trying to get him off herself. He shook his head, still in his place, only now he was biting at the soft flesh.

"No, it's worn off, this is purely out of my own actions", he dragged a hand up to her chest, playing with the buttons on her dress. Alice blushed hard at the action and stuttered nonsense as he started to undo it, still nipping at her neck. He got as far down as the second one before he reached a hand up to caress her cheek.

"Alice, I wonder what you would do if I got you drunk or intoxicated?", he whispered, at her jaw line, he pulled his head up to look into her eyes, his amber eyes filled with amusement at the expression on her face.

"Would you try to get me to do what I'm doing now?", he asked her innocently, his slitted-pupil eyes pinned her down onto the bed, making her mind a blank slate. He smiled playfully, his tail flitting back and forth and his ears pulled back as he touched his lips to hers. In control of the moment, he brought his hands back down to her dress and pulled at he bottom of it.

Alice stiffened against his lips in fright. He raised it up to her thighs before he suddenly jumped away. Grinning, he took in the sight of the very flustered girl, laying on his bed, blushing, and trying to redo the buttons he had undone and pulling the dress back down into it's place, some of the mix on her from his clothes. She glared at him as she got hold of her emotions, which had fritzed out in the moment.

"I'm sorry Alice, but I had to get you back for pranking me", he giggled, and Alice nearly strangles him out of frustration and stress.

"Hey hey hey, I need to take a bath and I can't do it if you're here", Boris raised his hands in defense against the angry brunette. Alice growled and stood up next to the fallen cat. The cotton candy mixed had hardened and was starting to fall off him in flakes.

"Perverted woman, trying to get me even more excited than I already am", he giggled at her rage. She just growled even louder.

"Just wait Boris, I'll get you back even worse than before", she threatened, walked toward the door. He waved carelessly.

"Yeah yeah, I'm still the remaining victor", Boris started taking his shirt off in preparation of his bath as the brunette left the room, she missed the last bit of his sentence, "Until next time. . ."

**Boris needed to get a little fluff so here he is, I actually have a cat addicted to cat-nip and I couldn't resist introducing it to Boris, hopefully I got the actions right.**

**Boris: Hey is there anymore of that stuff? :3**

**Me: Nope, my cats tumbling around with the rest of it**

**Boris: Come back here with my nip *ninja tackles my cat***

**Me: 0_0. . .**


	3. A Gift Worth Giving

**Here's Nightmare's story, sorry it took so long, I was attempting to write another chapter for another story I'm doing, hopefully nobody's gotten angry at no update *looks around wildly for an assassin*. Anyhoo, on with the story!**

It was two days before Christmas in Wonderland, and we bring our story to a young outsider. Alice had been trying to squash the gift requests out of the role-holders there, but unfortunately she had been unsuccessful. So now here she was, two days before the best holiday of the year, with no gifts to give anybody.

All of them had told her that they were happy with her just being in their world, but unless she wanted to put a large bow on her head, it just wasn't good enough for Alice. Being a self-less, good person, she was brought up to give, not take and she wanted to give her friends something that they would besides her presence. Right now our outsider was sleeping, in a dream with a certain demon.

Alice's POV

"Peter just said that he didn't need anything but me", I flinched at the memory of the rabbit jumping on me, "Julius said that he thought Christmas was childish and he didn't understand why we were even bothering with it. So now Christmas is basically shot if I don't figure out what they want", I pouted, sitting on a snow covered cloud. Nightmare had outdone himself with this dream, making us float on giant snow covered clouds that were warm to the touch, yet still had the beautiful look of winter to it. Snowflakes were still floating down as my head bounced up to stare at the person floating in front of me.

"Nightmare-".

He cut me off as he caught my thoughts, "No Alice, I refuse to do that, besides it's cold out and I'm not going shopping in the cold", he protested. I frowned, then Christmas really was pretty much dead. I had no other ideas on how to solve this, and I wasn't just going out and getting 14 random items to give. I wanted to get them something special. Nightmare groaned, listening to my thoughts.

"Oh, you're not going to let this go, even after the holiday are you", he asked me, his eye sad. I shook my head, he was giving in. He sighed loudly.

"Fine, we can go tomorrow, but if I get cold I'm going right back to the Tower", I squealed and threw my arms around him, pulling him to the ground with me. He laughed and hugged me back.

"If I'd known you would hug me, I would've agreed sooner", he chuckled. The floating snow drift started falling apart as I started to wake up.

"Don't think when I wake up I'll forget about this", I warned him as I started to fall through the pieces of the cloud. He laughed.

"The thought hadn't even crossed my mind", he told me.

I opened my eyes to a whiteness coming from my window. I got out of bed and walked over to the glass window. The entire land of Wonderland had changed from fall to winter about a week ago and the Jokers had told me that it was soon to be Christmas. I had gotten used to the snow and bundling up for the cold, but the beauty of Wonderland in winter never got old.

I got dressed. The dress I pulled on was festive, deep red on the top, with a green belt and skirt, the collar had a fuzzy white hem that the bottom of the dress also had. I put a green and red bow and walked down the steps, looking like a Christmas elf. The tower had been decorated by the servants, silver and gold garland was wrapped around the railing, with real silver snowflakes hanging from the ceiling everywhere.

Walking into the kitchen, I saw that Nightmare was actually at the table, dressed for the Arctic, waiting for me. Gray was next to him, looking at his employer in disbelief. I had to stop myself from giggling.

"Hehe, are you ready to go?", I asked, Nightmare had a giant red parka, snow pants on, with a thermos filled with Gray's hot chocolate in his hand. He nodded, face covered in a scarf.

"Alright lets get to the village, we'll see ya soon Gray", the assassin nodded and helped me put on my smaller, less puffy parka.

We got through the shopping and came up with these gifts.

Peter- new glass case(old one was getting shabby). The one we had got was made out of a white leather with a silver winged clock on it. On the inside was engraved _Time Flys_.

Ace-a compass. It was gold and on the back of it I had a miniature map of Wonderland engraved on it. I was hopeful that it would help him in his navigation.

Vivaldi-rare perfume. Precisely called Royale Raspberry, it was the smell that I always thought of when I visited her.

Blood-new tea pot set. As much as it pained me, I actually got him a gift. The entire set was painted with roses, one on each of the small tea-cups, and a beautiful bush on the tea pot itself.

Elliot- new cookbook for carrots. He'd been running around the kitchen experimenting with different recipes to make more carrot food.

Dee and Dum-special stones to sharpen knives. I was shaking at all the sharp objects in the knife shop. I had them engrave _Dee_ and _Dum_ on their stones.

Boris- a metal wind up bird. Made from the thinnest metal sheets ever, the thing was sharp and flew up to 40 mph. Boris would have fun catching it, if he could before the wind up key unwound.

Pierce- French cheese. It stunk, no lie, but Nightmare told me that he wanted it, so I go it despite the rank.

Gray-(Nightmare nearly lost consciousness from laughing) a small kitten was what he wanted the most. We picked up the little thing at the pet shop, she was totally black with stunning green eyes. Wrapping a bow around her neck, I let Nightmare put her in his giant parka to stay warm.

Julius-He was the hardest out of all of them. Nightmare told me he had gotten no thought or even emotion to getting a gift from him. The statement made me sad, didn't he have Christmas when he was a child?

That was until we were passing a the shop where I'd usually gotten clock parts. In the window next to other extravagant clocks, was a small silver one. It was a necklace, and the chain it was on was thin, almost like a spider web thread, the clock itself was thin, and looked like it could break just by touching it. We got it, it was perfect for Julius.

"I have no clue how you're going to keep the kitten a secret for another day, the thing's going to be crawling around the Tower", Nightmare mumbled as we were coming out of the village. I stood on the path struck dumb as a thought crossed my mind. I hadn't gotten anything for Nightmare. He had helped me with all the other presents and I hadn't even thought to get him anything!

Nightmare saw my change of thought and shook his head.

"It's alright, you don't have to get me anything, as long as you're happy that's all that matters to me", he told me a smile on his face. I shook my head.

"No, it's Christmas, I have to give you something", I protested. His eye widened and he chuckled. Sighing he set down the bags he had. I looked at him curiously, what was he doing? He walked slowly over to me and embraced me.

Smiling down at me, he put a gloved hand under my chin and turned my face up.

"Take this as my early Christmas present", Nightmare said softly. He leaned in and pressed a pair of frozen lips to mine. I stood stilll, my body stuck like this, I hadn't expected this. But I felt warm and cozy kissing him, he was always so nice and guiding to me, I didn't want it to stop. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He wrapped his arms around my waist. and we stayed like that for some time before we realized that darkness had set. He laughed as we untangled ourselves.

"I think that was my favorite gift of all-time", he teased me as I picked up the bags blushing. He picked up his and we started walking back to the warmth of the Tower. As we walked I found myself repositioning the bags in my right hand and reaching out to hold his hand. He looked at me in surprise, then he smiled warmly and held mine as we walked.


	4. A Kitten's Plan

Alice was in a deep sleep when a fuzzy thing began pawing her chin. Groaning from being awaken out of her comatic state she looked down to see a fuzzy thing on her chest. It looked back at her with bright golden eyes and a bemused expression on it's face. It's body was gray, while it had a white chest and a white chin, making it looked like it had a mask on. The ears on it were fuzzy and perked as she started really waking up.

It struck her as odd that a cat was on her chest, seeing as the owner's of the Clock Tower didn't own a cat. At least it wasn't a cat yet, it could still be called a kitten, the young thing still looked a little young to be called a full cat. Smiling she took the soft animal into her arms and looked down at it with a question on her lips.

"And where did you come from?", she asked it retorically, knowing fully well that it probably wouldn't answer. It meowed, as if to prove her wrong. Then it leapt out of her arms and walked over to her arms. She jumped up and started to run after it, but saw that it waited for her by the door. She walked over to pull it back into her arms, but it darted out of her reach and started walking down the steps, with a expression that cleary said, "Catch me if you can".

Alice laughed a little at it and followed it, playing along with the kitten's antics. It kept ahead of her, though looking back a few times, almost like it was checking to see if Alice was still behind it. It was cold in the place, and the young girl thought back to her warm bed, but she couldn't let a small kitten run around the place, so she pressed on in the kitten's journey to where-ever it was going. The outsider kept following the mischievious kitten until it led her right to a door, where it started pawing at it, jumping a few times to grab onto the doorknob. Alice giggled and lifted the kitten into her arms, and opened the door.

Gray was inside of the room, doing paperwork, and he jumped up when she walked in. It was even colder in there, but she went in nevertheless.

"Oh Alice", he he looked at her suprised, "What are you doing here?". Alice was blushing a little, since she was only in her nightgown, when she held out the kitten. She knew all about the Lizard's fetish with cute little animals, just as she knew how Vivaldi had a liking to cute, though stuffed, animals.

"I had this little cutie waking me up", Alice said, taking into account that Gray had gone a bright red at the sight of the kitten in her hands.

"Sorry, I should have watched her a little better", he stood up and took the kitten out of her arms, "Dinah, what are you doing sneaking out of here, we wouldn't want Master Nightmare finding out about you", he scolded Dinah, though nuzzling her small head against his cheek. Alice giggled at him and his blush turned even darker.

"Why wouldn't Nightmare want Dinah here though?", she asked confused, Nightmare seemed like the cat-kind of person.

Gray rolled his eyes, "He seems to think that he's allergic to cats, it's an attempt of his to keep out of the hospital", Gray explained. Alice giggled, though shivering at the end from the room's cold.

Gray saw this, and took off his coat, which was surprisingly vaccant of the knives he usually wore, "Sorry about the temperature, I just prefer it cold compared to the usual heat", he put the coat over her shoulders, and she pulled the sleeves together to keep in the warmth. The Lizard's hand actually went through her hair, and he played with the strand, as he took in the sight of the cold girl before him. She seemed so cute, bundled up like that. He could hardly resist the action that he wanted to do right then. So he gave into temptation.

He put two fingers under her chin, turned her head up softly, and swifly put a small kiss on her lips. Alice took this by surprise and was quickly warmed up by the blush that worked it's way over her features. Gray thought it just made her even more cute as he took another kiss from her, this one a little longer, and more heartfelt. Alice gave no protest to this, a little stunned that it was even happening.

When he pulled away, she found her lips tingling. He walked back over to his desk and sat down, Dinah went over and jumped onto her lap. Gray looked back at the frozen girl in his doorway with a small smile.

"I think you might want to go back to bed Alice", he broke her of her spell. She stuttered a reply that was far from articulated and walked shakily out of the room, closing the door slowly.

"Until next time Alice. . .".

**Sorry if this seems like all the other Gray stories, but I couldn't think of any other thing for him and I just realized that I didn't finsh Nightmare's story with that line and I apologize, though it would've been weird if they had kept walking and Nightmare just happened to murmur the words. I shall be back! R and R!**


	5. Hot Chocolate and Coffee Meet

With the change of winter to spring, wet weather came in. And with it, Nightmare's colds became more prominent. Being the loving and caring person Alice was, she did everything in her power to make the unforunate incubus comfortable. It was at this moment that Alice was making hot chocolate to give to him.

Julius was also in the top floor's kitchen making a pot of coffee for himself, Alice's frequent coffee makings had dwindled as she took care of the Caterpillar. Alice had realized this and as she was stirring the cocoa mix into a mug she felt a little melancholy as she watched Julius pour himself a cup. The clockmaster had let her stay in the Tower and ever since it had been a sort of job to supply him with his daily amount of the caffienated drink. Biting her lips, the words came out before she could stop herself.

"Sorry about not making any coffee Julius. . .", she trailed off. The bluenette raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"It's fine, besides that demon needs all the help he can get. I could hear him coughing from the other end of the Tower", Julius gave her one of his small smiles. Alice's mood brightened and she flashed him one of her own smiles. The two got done making their drinks and started down the steps to their different locations.

Halfway down, Alice's foot missed a step and she started falling.

"Ahhh!", came a shriek as she threw her hands out to stop her fall. Julius saw the brunettes starting to fall and grabbed her, but only causing the both of them to loose their balance. Both cups of hot liquid spilled their contents over the tumbling two and the china mugs shattered as they connected to the stone steps. Wrapping his arms around the girl protectively, Julius took the blunt of most of the fall, and landed at the bottom on his side with Alice halfway underneath him.

The hot liquid had scalded both of them and they were breathing heavily as they felt bruises starting to form from the fall.

"Oww", Alice summarized, and looked down to see their position. Julius wasn't paying attention to that however. An odd feeling had swept over him and he had reached a hand up to brush strands of hair out of Alice's face.

A blush formed on her face as he moved his hand to behind her neck and he lowered his head down so that his lips were right above hers. He paused though and looked at her. She looked at his eyes and saw that they were cautious, as if he wasn't sure if she was alright with this or not. It was a spur of the moment thing, but suddenly Alice wanted him to kiss her and she moved her head slightly up so that their lips connected.

Julius, suprised by Alice's movement, was frozen until his body took control of his actions and he started kissing her back. She slowly brought her hands up to get tangled in his long hair as Julius's hand came back up to her cheek and caressed it as they tugged at each other's lips.

"WHAT THE HELL!", came two syrconized shouts from behind the two. They both jumped and started untangling from each other, tripping over themselves as they did.

Gray and Nightmare were standing in the doorway that the staircase led to, shock clearly written on their faces, and both of them spluttering. they had heard the crash and came to see what had happened. Unfortunetely curiousity killed the cat as the old saying went. Suddenly Gray stopped and walked away, though it was clear that it took a great deal of self restraint to do so. Nightmare, meanwhile, dissolved into a fit of laughter. Both the outsider and the clock maker were standing there with blushes on and looking very embarrassed.

"Oh, this is so coming up at the next role holder covention", Nightmare giggled, "I think I'll just leave you two love birds alone now", he smirked at them and left, giving a small wave as he did.

Both of the two were silent. Alice was struggling not to look at Julius, while the clock master was silent and brooding.

"Um, I think I'd better go and change", Alice geastured to her coffee and hot chocolate covered dress. Julius nodded, bending down to pick up the broken pieces of the mugs. Alice, saddened by his lack of words, began ascending the stairs. Just as Julius was out of her sight, she faintly heard the words, "Until next time Alice".

**Hello my readers, it's been a while since I've updated anything and I apologize, I've been stressed out with family matters and school work. I hope you like this little tid bit and I hope to update everything as soon as possible.**

**xoxo sephie**


End file.
